El mes de hielo
by Kaeru Rei
Summary: Oneshot. Sasunaru, sexo implícito. Una discusión hace que Naruto y Sasuke dejen de tener sexo por un mes, ¿será este el fin de su relación?


**El mes de hielo.**

Sasuke y Naruto siempre pelean. Siempre se insultan, siempre están tratando de demostrar qué tan bueno es el uno comparado con el otro. Por eso cuando empezaron a salir la gente se quedó boquiabierta y, cuando Naruto se mudó a la vieja mansión Uchiha para vivir juntos, todos estaban tan sorprendidos que la vieja Tsunade no fue la única en hacer apuestas de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que su relación acabara.

El día de la mudanza, Sasuke sabía que todos los vecinos los espiaban a hurtadillas. Lo vio en el movimiento sutil de cortinas que deberían estar quietas, en la mirada distraída del tipo que se había sentado a leer el periódico en un sitio demasiado conveniente para ser fortuito. En las vecinas que tendían la ropa o recogían la tendida (todas al mismo tiempo). El joven heredero del clan Uchiha vio todo esto; pero no le molestó. Él ya sabía que la gente murmuraba y sabía que murmurarían aún más con la mudanza, pues eso significaba que su relación con el dobe iba en serio.

Un domingo por la mañana, sin embargo, una «vieja metiche» (como la llamó Naruto posteriormente) llegó a tocar su puerta. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada que hubiera hecho retroceder a un león hambriento, pero Naruto la hizo pasar, alegre de recibir a la primera visita que no estuviera dentro de su círculo de amigos.

―Jovenchito―le dijo la anciana mujer al rubio, tomando sus manos entre las de ella―, yo ché que ushtedes deben llevarche muy bien y cher muy feliches juntosh, pero conchidero mi deber como vochera del vechindario el recordarlesh algo que tal vech ushtedes no han conchiderado.

―Dígame, buena mujer―respondió el jinchuuriki abriendo mucho los ojos. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los suyos: amaba a Naruto, pero algunas de sus actitudes eran simplemente incomprensibles (innecesarias y ridículas) para él. Aceptaba la intromisión de la vieja en su vida cotidiana porque de no hacerlo tendría una pelea con su novio, de lo contrario haría ya rato de que la hubiera mandado a buscarse una vida.

―Tanto tú como el joven Chashke-kun shon los últimosh miembrosh vivosh de chus preshtigiochos clanesh, mi niño. Chi pretenden hacher una vida juntosh esho significaría que al morir ushtedes todosh los checretos y la fuercha de chus legendariosh clanesh habrán dechaparechido para chiempre.

Sasuke ya había pensado en esto antes, pero no le había dado importancia. Miró a Naruto para encontrarse con que parecía acabar de oír que le quedaban quince minutos de vida. Esa maldita mujer… sin saber muy bien cómo, mantuvo la compostura y la despidió, agradeciéndole sarcásticamente por la información. «Acaba de arruinar mi vida» estuvo a punto de espetarle, pero se contuvo porque estaba preocupado por el estado mental de su amado kitsune. Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta hizo uso de la legendaria velocidad Uchiha para sentarse en el sillón de la sala junto a Naruto.

El joven rubio miraba la pared con expresión ausente y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. El usuario de sharingan puso una mano sobre la suya pero Naruto no volteó a mirarlo.

―¿Ne, Naruto…?

―No podemos tener hijos, Sasuke.

―Sí, eso es algo que deberías saber desde hace tiempo, dobe, generalmente te lo enseñan en la escuela―probó Sasuke para disminuir la tensión. El Uzumaki volteó para mirarlo, pero por su expresión supo que no había mejorado nada las cosas.

―Baka, sabes de lo que hablo.

Sasuke suspiró.

―Mira, usuratonkachi―dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro del futuro hokage―, cuando yo decidí estar contigo ya sabía que eso era renunciar al renacer de mi clan y ya ves, te elegí a ti.

―Yo siempre supe que nunca tendríamos hijos―dijo Naruto con tristeza. Luego tras una pausa añadió―. Pero nunca lo había llegado a ver así. ¿Qué hay del legendario chakra o las técnicas de sellado de los Uzumaki? ¿Y el sharingan? ¿No te importa que desaparezca el sharingan, dattebayo?

―Sí me importa, Naruto, pero tú me importas más.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración.

―Ahora si tú quieres…―comentó Sasuke algo esquivo. Naruto lo miró.―ya sabes, tener hijos. Yo… bueno, no te detendré.

―¿Estás insinuando lo que yo creo, Sasuke Uchiha, grandísimo idiota?

―Si quieres irte… bueno, esto… buscar una chica.

En ágil movimiento, el jinchuuriki de kyuubi se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, tirándolo al piso y cayendo sobre él.

―Tú no sabes nada de mí―le gritó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos―: ¿todo este tiempo viviendo juntos y crees que sería capaz de dejarte para tener hijos? No me conoces, ¡no me conoces, dattebayo!

Naruto estaba fuera de sí. Su voz se quebró y se sentó sobre la cadera de su novio, llorando amargamente mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Sasuke se incorporó y lo abrazó dulcemente.

―Ya, ya…―susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y lo besaba en el cuello, las manos y la frente. Naruto se iba tranquilizando lentamente pero seguía sollozando. ―Si a ti no te importa que no tengamos hijos, entonces no te pongas así. Somos felices, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Todo va a estar bien, teme.

Naruto lo miró con sus dos zafiros brillantes todavía por las lágrimas. Sasuke hubiera deseado activar el sharingan para poder guardar mejor en la memoria su hermosa carita triste. En cambio pegó su frente con la del kitsune, cerró los ojos y le dijo cariñosamente:

―Te amo, Naruto.

Al principio Naruto no dijo nada, se quedó muy quieto, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que el azabache le decía algo como eso y ambos lo sabían. El beso que le dio hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos y a continuación los cerrara de nuevo para devolverlo con mucha suavidad. Unos momentos después se separaron y Naruto se pasó la manga del abrigo por los ojos con un gesto infantil.

―Yo también te amo, Sasuke-teme―respondió con una sonrisa.

Esa noche se fueron a la cama muy silenciosos. Demasiado. Sasuke notaba perfectamente que Naruto fingía normalidad. El caso es que ellos eran bastante, ejem, activos sexualmente y sólo no hacían el amor cuando uno de ellos (o ambos) regresaba(n) muy cansado(s) de una misión.

El hijo del Yondaime se acostó en su lado de la cama, viendo hacia la pared, se cubrió con las mantas y se quedó callado. Sasuke lo miró en silencio. Sabía que su novio era sensible y no quería perturbarlo ni hacerlo enojar, así que sólo se metió en la cama. Le pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura al rubio y cerró los ojos. Casi podía oler la expectación de Naruto, pero no estaba seguro y decidió intentar dormir. Aunque ambos sean capaces de negarlo hasta la muerte ninguno se durmió hasta la madrugada del día siguiente.

Los primeros días ese era el único problema, pero la ausencia de caricias estaba dejando secuelas en el estado de ánimo de los dos, y las riñas y discusiones se volvieron más frecuentes y más violentas. El día en que Sasuke encontró a Naruto limpiando cuidadosamente una de las habitaciones vacías de la vieja mansión se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

―Oi, usuratonkachi, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

―¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Estoy harto de ti, ttebayo! Ya no quiero seguir durmiendo contigo.

―Bien.

―¡Bien!

Había pocas cosas en esta vida que Sasuke no fuera capaz de hacer por Naruto. Después de tomarse un par de tragos de sake salió de la casa y se fue directo a la torre del hokage. Al llegar, Shizune lo miró con cara de pocos amigo y de mal talante le preguntó qué quería.

―Vengo a ver a la Godaime―respondió. No iba a dar detalles.

―Verá, Sasuke-kun, usted no puede simplemente venir aquí y esperar una cita con lady hokage inmediatamente. Ella tiene asuntos importantes que atender.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

―Es urgente.

―Seguro que puede esperar.

―No.

Probablemente Shizune hubiera ardido en llamas negras si Tsunade no hubiera tenido el acierto de pasar por ahí en ese momento.

―Sasuke, qué sorpresa tan agradable, nunca se te ve por acá en un día libre, ¿por qué no estás con Naruto?

Shizune entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz al joven Uchiha que él decidió ignorar mirando a la hokage.

―Necesito hablarle, Godaime-sama, es muy importante.

―Claro. Ven, ven.

Lo condujo hacia su despacho. Shizune estaba dividida entre estar furiosa por haber perdido contra el joven shinobi y la curiosidad por el motivo de su visita.

―Dime, Sasuke―dijo Tsunade indicándole con una mano la silla delante de su escritorio. Para su sorpresa el muchacho aceptó la invitación. La situación era cada vez más interesante.

―Verá―Sasuke parecía abochornado, pero era difícil decirlo debido a su tono huraño―. Usted es como lo más parecido a una mamá por aquí y yo… bueno, nosotros, o sea Naruto y yo, hemos tenido algunos… problemas.

―¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas? ―su tono curioso dejaba bastante que desear, en opinión de Sasuke.

―Bueno, ya sabe, problemas de pareja y esas cosas.

―Hummm… ¿y puedo saber qué clase de ayuda esperas obtener de mí?

―Esperaba que usted―Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir―nos… consiguiera algo así como ayuda profesional. Alguien experimentado que pueda aconsejarnos y ayudarnos a solucionar la situación.

Por su cara, cualquiera diría que Tsunade se acababa de ganar la lotería. Pocos sabían que acababa de ganar una apuesta.

―No te preocupes, Sasuke, conozco a la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

Al moreno no le gustó ni la sonrisa ni el brillo en los ojos de Tsunade, pero agradeció la ayuda y se dirigió de vuelta a casa, tras acordar reunirse con el experto a las afueras de Konoha esa misma tarde.

Sasuke llegó al lugar indicado a la hora acordada pero no había rastro de ningún inteligente shinobi o anbu que fuera el elegido por la hokage para el trabajo. Pasó más de una hora y si el joven hermano de Itachi no se fue, era únicamente porque estaba desesperado por rescatar su relación con Naruto.

Oyó pasos, pero al mirar sólo se encontró con Kakashi, que caminaba distraídamente por ahí con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sujetando un libro de cubierta naranja en cuya lectura estaba sumido. Sasuke lo ignoró y volvió a poner la cara sobre sus manos, con gesto aburrido. El sensei se sentó junto a él en la banca de madera en que esperaba y siguió leyendo.

―Hola, Sasuke.

―Hola, Kakashi-sensei―respondió sin ganas.

―¿Y bien?

Sasuke movió la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo de reojo.

―Y bien, ¿qué?

―¿No vas a decirme cuál es el problema entre tú y Naruto?

Si Sasuke no hubiera sido Uchiha probablemente se habría caído de la banca por la impresión.

―¿¡Qué! ¿Usted? No, esto tiene que ser una broma. ―el muchacho no lograba recuperar la compostura habitual.

―¿Era una broma? Porque entonces mejor me hubiera quedado en mi casa leyendo.

―Kakashi-sensei, ¿usted es el profesional que Tsunade-sama envió para ayudarme?

―El mismo.

Sasuke no sabía si llorar o largarse de ahí.

―Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema? ―se notaba que estaba sonriendo por el cierre amistoso de su ojo visible.

«Debo estar realmente desesperado para confiar en este sensei pervertido» se dijo Sasuke suspirando.

―Verá, Kakashi-sensei…

―En vista de la situación puedes llamarme doctor Hatake―propuso Kakashi. Al ver la mirada de su alumno rápidamente rectificó: ―Bueno, solamente si quieres. Continúa.

―El caso es que Naruto y yo…―se sonrojó visiblemente y apartó la mirada. Eso era demasiado embarazoso para continuar.

―¿Si…?

―Hace bastante que no tenemos sexo―Sasuke estaba seguro de que su boca había hablado por su propia cuenta. Ese dobe de Naruto, por las que lo hacía pasar.

―Sí, bueno, Sakura ya me lo había comentado…

―¿QUÉ? ―Sasuke se llevó la mano a la espalda, el hijo del Colmillo Blanco tenía suerte de que hubiera dejado en casa su espada kusanagi.

―Tranquilo, tranquilo―dijo el sensei colocando las manos frente a él, como conteniéndolo, aunque no parecía preocupado―. Es que Sakura me explicó que Naruto le contó que él también estaba preocupado por eso.

A Sasuke se le activó un tic nervioso en el párpado inferior derecho. No sabía qué era peor: que Sakura anduviera por ahí chismorreando sus asuntos privados o que su novio no tuviera la confianza de discutirlos con él. Derrotado, se tapó la cara con las manos y preguntó:

―¿Cree que pueda ayudarnos?

―Bueno, podemos hacer dos cosas: terapia de pareja o puedo aconsejarte a ti solo.

―A mi solo―pidió Sasuke en tono suplicante. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso todo ese asunto como para que después Naruto se lo restregara en la cara.

―Bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es reconquistar a Naruto, como si nada nunca los hubiera separado, hacer todo desde el principio otra vez.

―Esa es la peor idea que he escuchado, Kakashi-sensei, ¿tiene idea de todo lo que ha pasado para que volvamos a estar juntos? No tiene sentido.

―Yo no me refería a todo, todo. Sino a sus detallitos románticos, todo eso que los llevó al primer beso y esas cosas, tú sabes.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, muy serio.

―Porque sí sabes, ¿no? ―añadió Kakashi esperanzado.

―¿Se refiere a un combate o algo así? ―Sasuke no entendía.

―Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé―dijo el sensei como para sí mismo.

-X-

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó sobresaltado. Por el olor a quemado hubiera jurado que se estaba quemando la casa o que Sasuke atacó a un vecino entrometido. Se levantó alarmado y se sorprendió aún más cuando se encontró a su novio, desaliñado y furioso, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se echaba agua en la mano enrojecida. Al parecer no se había percatado del humo que emanaba de lo que quiera que se estuviera quemando en la sartén a sus espaldas. Naruto corrió, tratando de llegar antes de que se quemara la casa.

―¿Qué crees que haces, teme? ¿Intentas matarnos, dattebayo? ―inquirió al tiempo que apagaba el fuego y ponía la sartén debajo del chorro del agua. Sasuke miró su negruzco contenido con resentimiento.

―Eh, nada, estaba… bueno yo…

Naruto alzó una ceja y el escozor en la mano le recordó al Uchiha lo furioso que estaba. Frunció el ceño.

―No me mires así, ¿quieres? Es más difícil de lo que parece―gruñó.

―No me digas que intentabas hacer el desayuno―dijo Naruto echándose una carcajada.

Sasuke, rabioso, le dio la espalda y salió de la cocina. El jinchuuriki lo miró irse con una sonrisa.

-X-

Naruto estaba viendo la televisión cuando un muchacho de cabellos azulados y piel pálida se paró a un lado con los abrigos en la mano, queriendo llamar su atención.

―¿Qué pasa, teme? ―le preguntó el rubio.

―Esto, yo…―Sasuke miraba hacia un rincón frunciendo un poco el entrecejo―me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a comer algo.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El Uchiha se percató y rápidamente añadió:

―Claro, si quieres.

―¿Puede ser al ramen Ichiraku?

―Lo que quieras, dobe.

-X-

Naruto se rascó la panza con pereza. Se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para picar. Entonces recordó que Sasuke odiaba el dulce y que no encontraría nada de lo que se le antojaba. Iba a devolverse cuando se acordó de que esa mañana su novio había ido a hacer compras y abrió la nevera esperando encontrar algo no tan saludable. Sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un niño pequeño frente al escaparate de una juguetería en navidad.

-X-

―Oi, Naruto.

―¿Sí, Sasuke-teme?

―Estuve pensando… hace bastante que no combatimos, ¿no te parece?

―Pues sí, es cierto, dattebayo.

―Y, ¿te gustaría ir a luchar un poco al viejo campo de entrenamiento después de la misión de hoy?

-X-

―Ahh… Hmmm, Sasuke, siento que estaba necesitando tanto esto.

―Entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, dobe.

―Uhh, pero qué bien lo haces, dattebayo…

―Hn.

―Más arriba… uhhh, sí, ahí, ¡qué delicia!

―¿Te gusta así, usuratonkachi?

―Más duro, más duro, ahhh…

―¿Ya estás bien o quieres más?

―Estoy bien, ahora sigues tú, acuéstate así.

―Qué bien se siente, Naruto.

―Sí lo sé, ¡no hay nada como un buen masaje para sacarte todo el estrés que te dejan las misiones, ttebayo!

-X-

―Es inútil, Kakashi-sensei, sigue sin pasar nada entre nosotros―se quejó un muy estresado Sasuke ante el hombre de cabello plateado.

―No digas eso, Sasuke, al menos admite que se han acercado mucho.

―Sí, pero todavía nada de nada y ya va un mes… voy a volverme loco.

―Creo que es el momento perfecto para la fase final de mi plan maestro―sonrió (bueno, imaginemos que lo hizo) el Hatake.

―¿Cuál?

―Eso déjamelo a mí.

-X-

Era un domingo lindo, fresco y luminoso. Una joven de cabello color chicle tocó a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha llevando una cesta colgada del brazo. Sasuke le abrió, esperanzado, pero sólo se encontró con su sonrisita de ocasión y la propuesta de que salieran los tres (él, ella y Naruto) de picnic.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña elevación a las afueras del bosque, donde se sentaron a comer lo que la muchacha llevaba en la cesta y a charlar. Una vez que hubieron comido se dedicaron únicamente a lo segundo. Llevaban un rato viendo las nubes y escuchando un monólogo sobre por qué Ino se veía mal de azul cuando Sakura comentó de repente:

―Ah, pero qué hermosa nube, parece un corazón―a continuación la joven suspiró con algo de dramatismo y añadió: ―me encantan las parejas lindas, como ustedes dos. Cuando era una niña nunca me pasó por la cabeza que mis dos mejores amigos pudieran terminar juntos, ¡qué romántico!

Naruto, que estaba acostado con la cabeza en el regazo de su novio lo miró un momento sin saber qué decir.

―Sí, bueno, es normal. Digo, cuando eso te gustaba Sasuke, ¿no?

―Sí, pero ahora es todo tuyo, Naruto―dijo ella con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Al ver la cara de ambos agregó: ―¿qué les pasa a ustedes que están tan silenc…?

Su entendimiento la hizo enmudecer de pronto.

―¿Qué acaso no han arreglado las cosas? ―chilló. Estaba furiosa.

―Bueno, verás Sakura, no es tan fácil, ttebayo…

La Haruno se puso de pie. Estaba temblando de rabia, su cara había enrojecido.

―¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA CON USTEDES DOS? ―gritó fuera de sí―¿Por qué no se comportan como la feliz pareja que deberían ser? Ah, no, ¡ahora sí que no se van de aquí hasta que me digan por qué pelearon y lo hayamos solucionado los tres juntos!

Naruto se incorporó, confundido, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Sasuke en cambio se había puesto de pie, miraba a Sakura con los ojos enrojecidos por el sharingan y expresión de querer arrancarle los pelos rosados uno por uno.

―No te metas en lo que no te importa, Haruno―amenazó agresivamente.

―Ja, me meto, Sasuke, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque sí me importa, ustedes son mis dos mejores amigos y no voy a permitir que se peleen por estupideces.

―¡Cállate, baka! ―gritó Sasuke. La reacción de Sakura fue inmediata: levantó el puño derecho, acumulando la fuerza suficiente para romperle la mitad del esqueleto de un golpe al joven heredero Uchiha. Ágilmente Naruto lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él para que ambos corrieran hacia el bosque. Sakura iba detrás, gritando histérica.

―¡SHANNAROOOOOOOOO!

―¿Qué crees que haces, Naruto? ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a Sakura! ―se quejó Sasuke mientras hábilmente saltaban por los árboles.

―¡Eso ya lo sé, dattebayo! Pero no permitiré que le pegues a una mujer y menos si esa mujer es mi mejor amiga.

El usuario de mangekyou sharingan le dio la razón y volteó para ver la distancia que le llevaban a Sakura. Era suficiente. Con un raudo movimiento, empujó a Naruto detrás de unos arbustos y le tapó la boca con una mano. Sakura pasó como un huracán siguiendo el camino que ellos deberían de haber tomado, aún a la distancia se oía su lluvia de improperios.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto, que estaba debajo de él por la forma en que lo había empujado. Jadeaba por la carrera y lo miraba intensamente con esos ojos azules que parecían un espejo del alma. El Uchiha no lo pudo evitar, no lo pudo aguantar, ya no podía más. Lo besó con furia contenida, ahogando cada gota de su desesperación en la boca de kitsune y a la vez, aumentando la de Naruto, que le devolvió el beso con pasión arrobadora.

Enloquecido, Sasuke le abrió la ropa mientras sentía como las manos de su novio hacían lo propio con la suya. No tardaron en presentarse los jadeos y gemidos que hacía tanto tiempo no se escuchaban en la vieja mansión Uchiha.

-X-

Kakashi y Sakura miraban a la hokage con los ojos entrecerrados. El sensei extendió una mano abierta, como esperando que le dieran algo.

―¿Y bien? ―apremió la chica de cabello rosado.

Tsunade se aferraba a una cajita que hizo sonidos metálicos al alejarla, con gesto pueril, de la mano imperiosa del jounin.

―Una apuesta es una apuesta, hokage-sama―recordó el hombre de rostro cubierto.

Derrotada y sin salida, la vieja Godaime cedió la caja al Hatake, que devolvió a su alumna una mirada de complicidad.


End file.
